Forza Kamierowo:The Golden Age
Lista aut pewnie będzie gdzieś niżej kurwa twoja mać :D Forza Kamierowo:Golden Age to spin-off Forza Kamierowo: Origins .Gra toczy się na Hawajach,a dokładniej na wyspie Oahu(nawiązanie do Test Drive Unlimited).Główną tematyką są tu wyścigi,próby czasowe,przejeżdżanie przez radary itp. zadania.Tak jak w Origins,czy Veloce odbywa się tu festiwal organizowany przez Karola Bohma.Na końcu on będzie naszym przeciwnikiem.Jeśli chodzi o auta to są tu moje ulubione auta ever! Gra przedstawia auta które dominowały przed pojawieniem się tego zapyziałego,tłustego chujostwa.Najszybszym wozem jest tu Mclaren F1,a jeśli pragniesz osiągów najwyższej klasy to Ferrari Enzo,czy Porsche Carrera GT.Na wozy z tej gry patrze inaczej niż na inne,gdyż mam do nich sentyment.Takie wozy znajdowały się w grze Test Drive Unlimited,czyli mojej pierwszej grze o autach na Xboxa 360.Obok Forzy Horizon będzie to moja najmilej wspominana ścigałka. ale wkurwia mnie ta autokorekta... no nic jedziemy dalej! Przeciwnicy Działa to na takiej samej zasadzie jak w NFS Most Wanted,czy w Forzie Kamierowo:Origins.(wszelkie podobieństwa anonimów są przypadkowe) Przeciwnik 1 'Dawid W. '- jest gimbusem,który marzy o jakiejś japońskiej bryce i ją ma! tylko że marzy mieć Lexusa LFA,a jeździ czymś o wiele gorszym... Auto - Toyota Aygo Przeciwnik 2 Krzychu - Członek GWA pojawia się w grze.Ma wąsa,ale zawsze mawiał "Trza robić!".Co jak co,ale Britney byłaby z niego dumna.Tylko że ona miała Lambo i Maserati,a nie "Reno". Auto - Renault Clio diesel Przeciwnik 3 Lewandinho - "Piłkasz" profesjonalny.Gra w klubie Bayern jak ta lala! Zarabia 900 monet tygodniowo,więc stać go na przeciętny autko dla ściganta. Auto - Tuningowany Fiat 126p Przeciwnik 4 Edek - nasz mechanik też chce się ścigać.Nie ma chuja we wsi.(nie)Zna się na tuningu i naprawianiu aut.Ma doświadczenie w prowadzeniu,bo jak tylko dostanie od jakiegoś klienta wóz do naprawy do popierdala nim po polach jak wściekły. Auto - Podrasowany VW Corrado / VW Golf 5 TDi Przeciwnik 5 Mr.Supra - Raper,zboczeniec i wyścigowiec.Jak wskazuje jego ksywa jeździ suprą.Dorobił się sprzedając płytę pt. "Supra is a fuckin Goddess" . Auto - Toyota Supra Przeciwnik 6 Luck - kolejny członek elity.Marzy o Lamborghini ,a rzeczywistość jest smutna i popierdala rowerem oraz prowadzi grupę motoryzacyjną na Facebooku. Auto - modyfikowany rower z silnikiem .V-max 240 km/h Przeciwnik 7 Bleise - matematyk,który obliczył,że jak opierdoli bank,zamiast pójść na studia,to lepiej na tym wyjdzie.Opierdolił bank...kamierowski(bida w chuj LOL). Za pięniądze coś tam se kupił. Auto - Porsche 996 Przeciwnik 8 San Huen Yun - Pierdolony karaś zajebany.Skośnooka pizda zasrana.Śmierdzi sushi. Auto - Nissan Skyline po tuningu. Przeciwnik 9 Spermiak - ma dużo subów i za to ma haj$ na cool wóz. Auto - Ferrari 355 Challenge Przeciwnik 10 Dawid Kr. - weterynarz.Oni dobrze zarabiają...chyba,jednak krążą plotki że coś podpierdala po nocach.Portfele przecież nóg nie mają,aby spierdolić. Auto - Suzuki Krushynsky ,a czasem Kawasaki Bochenek Przeciwnik 11 Costa - mieszka na zadupiu,ale hoduje króilki,które sprzedaje do innych krajów,gdzie jest to gatunek pożądany. Auto - Porsche 911 Turbo Przeciwnik 12 Erekcjusz - przeciwnik z poprzedniej części powraca.Tym razem jeszcze bardziej zmotywowany i wkurwiony. Auto - Lamborghini Murcielago Przeciwnik 13 Trucker - Jeździ ciężarówkami,ale wcale nie jest alfonsem.Potrafi prowadzić hiperauta i wchodzenie w zakręty bokiem jest jego ulubionym zajęciem. Auto - Mercedes SLR Mclaren Przeciwnik 14 Madafakerski Madafaker - Najlepszy raper świata.Planuje nagrać kawałek z LRP,albo Bonzo.Sprzedał płyte pt. "Kurwy z burdelu" .Madafaka men! Madafaka men ,Snoop Dogg madafaka men! Auto - Saleen S7 Twin Turbo Przeciwnik 15 Karol Bohm - Sam legendarny organizator chce się z tobą zmierzyć.Ciekawe kto ma większego? Auto - Enzo Ferrari Auta Kategoria:CrossBox ONE